kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Wallis
Thomas Wallis is the major character in the 6th OVA, The Story of Will the Reaper. He was being observed by William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff because he was on the death list. Appearance Thomas appears to be a young man with a calm and innocent face. He has long, wavy hair worn in a ponytail and bangs parted on each side. He has light blue eyes. History He was born in 1775, in Bristol. His dream is to become a novelist. He is a dedicated young man who works at the printing facility by day, and writes novels in his foster home by night. He then self-promotes his novel to the publishers but seems to be rejected. Every day for him is about work, writing novels and heading to the publishers. Plot The Story of Will the Reaper Meanwhile, William and Grell's first mission is to reap the soul of Thomas Wallis, since he is on the death list. While observing Thomas, Grell seems as if they cannot wait to make a move. William decides to introduce himself, and he comments on Thomas' novel. Grell later appears, and Thomas notices his scythe. Instead of hiding, William explains to him that he is a Grim Reaper and Thomas is about to die. Thomas is very confused but inspired at the same time, saying that William and Grell must be stage actors who are promoting some kind of performance. Grell tells him to shut up, but Thomas says he has never seen a man as beautiful as Grell. Grell blushes and says that they are definitely an actor. Because of that, Thomas hatches an idea and writes a novel titled "The Tale of Will the Grim Reaper". William praises his stories, and Grell comments that they are not bad at all. Grell admires the fact that Thomas praised the appearances of the Reapers as "fair skinned" and "gorgeous red hair." The novel is about Will the Grim Reaper, observing life stories of all sorts in the world, good and bad. He observes the soon to die souls discreetly. Will then falls in love with a human girl who doesn't have long to live. The girl loves him as well. Though he is torn between love and the principles of Grim Reapers, he chooses love in the end. He wants to save the girl despite breaking the rules, and he is aided by his friend, redheaded Grim Reaper Grell. Will and Grell's effort are in vain because the girl dies after all. Will tells the God of the Underworld that he's willing to disappear and offer his soul in place of the girl that he loves, and so the girl is saved. But there is one condition, which is the erasure of all of Will's memories. Despite the memory loss, he decides, there must still be some evidence of love within the deepest part of the soul that no one could take away. Will is gone but the girl is revived and continues on with her life. She falls in love eventually, and gives birth to a boy she names Will. When the expected day of Thomas' death arrives, Grell suggests letting him live and calling the Dispatch Society, but William refuses. The two get into a fight. William tells Grell that the world will not change if Thomas lives or dies. of Thomas.]] Meanwhile, Thomas is on his way to the publisher and is hit by a carriage. He lays in the street bleeding out and reaching for his manuscript, but no one helps him. William comes to collect his soul, but while he is gathering the Cinematic Record, it attacks him and knocks off his glasses. Thomas' memories flood into William's mind. As he watches the memories, William begins to cry, seeing Thomas' struggle and presumably regretting his death. Grell arrives and cuts William free from the cinematic record and returns his glasses, and they finish the reaping together. Thomas dies in the middle of the road, in a pool of blood, right on time at 4pm. After the reaping, William and Grell are granted their official glasses, which are awarded only to shinigami who understand the significance of human life. Quotes * (To William T. Spears) "The publishers have the same comment." * (To William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff) "Why are you carrying sickles?" * (To William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff)'' "Ah, so you're actors? Are you promoting a new type of performance to clients?"'' * (To Grell Sutcliff)'' "No wonder I find you so beautiful. The crimson hair, porcelain skin... it's the first time I've see a man as beautiful as you. London is a metropolitan after all..."'' Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters